


Meanwhile

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinTori Week 2014 Day 1 - Locker Room<br/>Rin and Nitori have sex in the locker room shower. That's it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile

This was the single most irresponsible and reckless thing Nitori had done in his young life.

He was pressed against the shower wall of the Samezuka locker room being pounded like a nail while warm water beat against his naked skin. Rin’s body rubbed over his own as he thrust into the younger with careless force from behind.

As swimming practice had wound down, Rin had accosted him as he dropped his swim shorts and pulled him away from the naked and dripping swim team, with a flimsy excuse of having to speak to him in private.

‘Speaking’ quickly devolved into slopping making out and the fucking of Nitori’s life.

So here he was with his boyfriend’s cock slamming into his ass, lubed up with conditioner, while his teammates compared swim times and slapped each other’s back’s in friendly comradery in the next room.

The only slapping in Nitori’s ears were the slaps of his own skin against Rin’s, of Rin’s balls making contact with his firm ass.

One leg supported him on the ground, his knee leaning against the shower wall in front of him. The other had been lifted up by a firm hand on the underside of his thigh to give his senpai easy access to Nitori’s taint.

Footsteps grew louder as they walked towards the door of the locker room, every member of the swim team needing to pass by the shower room door as they left for the dorms for the evening.

Nitori bit down on his own hand to prevent from making any noise that would alert his teammates to his and Rin’s activities. Rin noticed his struggle and immediately picked up his already punishing pace, vindictively trying to make Nitori cry out loud and strong. Rin silenced himself by licking and sucking on the back of Nitori’s shoulders, exacerbating Nitori’s pleasurable torture.

More footsteps passed and Nitori  heard snippets of conversation as the others rode the high from physical exertion while Rin and Nitori climbed towards a high of their own making.

Footsteps grew and faded, and Nitori believed himself to be safe from humiliation. Until the door to the shower room opened.

As the door creaked open Nitori caught the tail end of a conversation, someone telling a friend that they needed to grab their shower sandals from one of the stalls.

Rin scanned the ground under them. No sign of the missing sandals. Feeling he had nothing to worry about, he refused to cease his assault on Nitori’s body.

Noticing that one of the shower stalls had running water, the shoeless boy called out, “Hey, whoever’s in there, are my shower sandals in that stall?”

“No, your shoes aren’t in here.” Rin replied, his voice annoyingly steady, while Nitori struggled to breath properly.

“Okay, thanks anyway Captain.”

Shoeless’s footsteps moved on, and Nitori heard each shower door being opened and shut.

Finally, _finally_ , the boy wished his Captain a good evening and left the room.

The locker room was silent except for the sounds of sex and water. At last Nitori released his voice and screamed his pleasure to the world.

Rin grinned in satisfaction. Nothing was better than a flushed and embarrassed Nitori. And nothing made a flushed and embarrassed Nitori quite like the risk of being caught. It had been worth the scolding he received when he’d ravaged his boyfriend while Sousuke slumbered in the bunk above them.

And now he had fucked his boyfriend while their entire team chatted in the other room. He was going to get the reprimand of his life, but the thrill outweighed the price.

Besides, Nitori was far too reserved to admit he liked this, and he was too withdrawn into himself to fully explore his kinky side. Rin was all too happy to draw him out of his shell and bring him to the depths of ecstasy he had only explored in his wet dreams.

Rin slowed his pace to allow Nitori some breathing room, and because he felt he would soon be climaxing inside the boy. He wanted them to reach completion together, and didn’t want to finish without bringing his lover the ultimate pleasure.

Nitori keened as his orgasm grew closer. “Senpai, I’m…” He trailed off, unable to suppress a low moan.

“Me too, Ai. Together…”

Nitori nodded, reaching back to pulled Rin face towards his, capturing his senpai’s lips in a crooked and wet kiss.

Saliva escaped their mouths as they met unevenly and their lips gaped against each other’s and they moaned without reserve.

Nitori’s tongue escaped his mouth as his seed shot against the shower wall and his own stomach. Rin sucked in the lolling tongue as warmth bathed Nitori’s insides.

Rin dropped Nitori’s leg and pulled out of his lover, watching his cum drip from the puckered ring of muscles and down his boyfriend’s pale thighs.

Embarrassed by the best sex he’d had in his life, and embarrassed by Rin’s lustful gaze, Nitori covered his ass with his hands and ran out of the locker room.

And straight into Momotarou.

“Hi…senpai…I, uh, forgot my bag and had to come back, and uh…”

The redhead stumbled over his words as he tried his very best to avoid looking at Nitori’s semen-stained thighs.

“I should just leave, huh?”

Nitori was stunned silent, unable to process being caught by his teammate and roommate right after having shower sex with his captain.

Rin stepped up behind him and put on his very best glare.

“Momo.”

“Yes, captain?!” Momotarou snapped to attention at the look of death being shot at him.

“Get your wandering eyes off of my boyfriend.”

“Yes, captain!”

Then Momotarou went running off into the night, thanking the stars for every breath he took after such a near death experience.


End file.
